ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dando
Dando the Cursed (呪われし者 ダムド Norowareshimono Damudo) is the first boss Ryu encounters in Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos. It is found at the end of the first level in the train station. An easy first boss it has a simple attack pattern, charging at either end of the screen and colliding onto the wall. The impact shocks of these collisions is enough to knock Ryu off the wall. Appearance A monstrous brownish green bulky creature. It is truly an undead powerhouse. History The Vikings were Norse Warriors who raided and colonized areas throughout the northern coast of Europe between the late 8th century to 11th century AD. Their means of travel were their famed Viking Long Boats used during the Viking age of expansion. In this period of time the Viking sailors ranged as far south as Constantinople, from the east as far as the Volga river in Russia to Iceland, Greenland and North America's Newfoundland in the west. During this time many Viking warriors lost their lives at sea. Ashtar a powerful sorcerer seized this opportunity to create a loyal servant for his cause. Through the use of black magic and alchemy, Ashtar transmutated the souls of these lost Viking warriors into a powerful undead being known as Dando. Plot Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos For centuries Ashtar watched and remained behind the scenes, until the fall of Jaquio at the hands of Ryu Hayabusa. Sensing the perfect time to strike, Ashtar unleashed his marauding Chaos horde led by Dando upon an unsuspecting metropolis city. This raid on the city was answered by Ryu who fought the horde on the rooftops and streets of the city, slaying every enemy in his path leading to the train station. Inside the train station Ryu encountered the Undead being known as Dando. With sheer strength Dando charged at Ryu with the might of many undead Vikings. Ryu took refuge from this assault by clinging high up on the walls, but Dando's immense strength created shockwaves powerful enough to knock the Dragon Ninja off as Dando collided into the walls. Dando had the advantage of super strength and huge bulky stature, but Ryu realized Dando's lack of intelligence and exploited this weakness. Through superior battle tactics Ryu took down the Viking Monster. It was then that Robert T. Sturgeon emerged from the ally way to inform Ryu that Irene had been taken hostage by Ashtar while Ryu was distracted by this raid on the city. During the conversation Dando recovered enough strength for a final assault, but before he could sneak up on Ryu Robert fired a bullet from his handgun straight into Dando's head, finishing off the undead Viking beast. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': The strength of many Viking warriors combined resulting in incredible brute stength. *'Charge Attack': Dando's special attack, charging with lightning speed, Dando's immense bulk and speed insures that anything caught in its path will suffer greatly. Trivia *His name was erroneously spelled with an "n''" in the American version, changing the concept "Damned" for "Dando. His original name traduction is "''The Damned and cursed" Gallery Image:Dando.gif Image:Dando1.gif Image:Dando2.gif Navigation Category:The Tribesmen of the World of Chaos Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos Characters Category:Norse Category:Monsters Category:Deceased